


Kiss Me Again

by MarmaladeLangdon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmaladeLangdon/pseuds/MarmaladeLangdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek kisses Stiles and they get caught by the pack Stiles demands they talk about it. Things never really go as Stiles plans though do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

“I just don’t want things to be weird.”

“Things aren’t weird, if they are it’s because you’re making them weird.”

“How do you not feel at least a little awkward Derek?”

“Because Stiles I don’t.”

“But, you, you kissed me.”

“Yeah I was there.”

“Shut up, look can we at least talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Derek sighed and pushed away from the table where he’d been leaning. 

“Oh but there is,” Stiles replied stepping away from the door and further into the loft, “there’s lots to talk about.”

“Like?”

“Like the fact that we were getting to be friends, or we’d at least stopped hating each other, and then you had to go and do that and now it’s weird.”

“It’s not weird.”

“But it is!! It’s weird because we were not supposed to kiss, and everyone saw, Scott thinks we were secretly dating and I didn’t tell him. He said that now he know it was completely obvious.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask, Lydia said the same thing,” Stiles explained pacing back and forth, slowly inching to where Derek stood watching him freak out. Stiles continued to pace while Derek just stood waiting for him to break the silence they’d lapsed into. Eventually Stiles ended up taking Derek’s place leaning against the table and looked up like he’d just found the answer to the universe. “We should do it again.”

“What,” Derek asked, not sure he’d heard correctly. 

“The kiss, we should do it again, you know, make sure it wasn’t just the full moon making you do it,” Stiles said like it was obvious.

“It doesn’t work that way and you know it,” Derek protested.

“Derek,” Stiles cut him off, louder than necessary, “will you shut up and just kiss me already.” 

“Are you sure,” Derek asked taking a step closer to where Stiles was standing still leaning against the table. 

“Positive,” Stiles answered and pulled Derek towards him. There was a pause, both of them making sure the other was okay with the idea, before they were kissing. The kiss was barely a press of lips before Derek was pulling away. “So?” 

“So what?”

“Are my lips still as irresistible as they were the other night,” Stiles asked with a smug grin. 

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek answered and leaned in again for another kiss. 

“Don’t think this gets you out of you know, talking about this at some point,” Stiles exclaimed hands on Derek’s chest to keep him back but he was just silenced by Derek once again. Yeah, he’d rather be doing this than talking too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from the song Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd


End file.
